


Easy

by Merixcil



Series: Tumblr Fics [62]
Category: ADV, AOA | Ace of Angels, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, the trials and tribulations of idoldom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24338224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merixcil/pseuds/Merixcil
Summary: Chulgoo thinks idols make things very hard on themselves
Relationships: Seo Chulgoo | Xitsuh/Min Yoongi | Suga
Series: Tumblr Fics [62]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759627
Kudos: 3





	Easy

It should be more difficult than this, surely. The mad dash from the car, the three hundred or so layers of clothing to disguise their frames, the fake names, fake smiles. Only a handful of people have the slightest idea that they know each other, let alone that they’re together in this moment. It’s inconvenient, sure, but it’s not hard. Chulgu can’t count the hours he’s spent listening to Chanmi complaining that she isn’t allowed out or that the company don’t approve of her seeing women so they won’t help her date. 

“Seolhyun and Jimin get to go see any boy they want,” she grumbles, slouched over her lyrics sheet. They both know she doesn’t really care about how good her raps sound on record, and her lack of interest prevents Chulgu from being any kind of a good teacher. He sits back and listens, a cheap stand in for a proper therapist. God, imagine if the things she said ever made it outside these walls. She’s never exactly asked him to keep his mouth shut, he should probably consider that a badge of trust. 

Yoongi’s shorter than Chanmi, less open, less trusting. He’s not all that interested in dating girls. He looks at Chulgu out of the corner of his eye, all the way to the motel room door; he’s either very good or has had a lot of practice. They don’t talk much, to get so far as kissing feels like a monumental effort as they fight through the tension in the air. It’s not hard. Fuck, it’s so fucking easy. The hard part comes when your bones are laid bare and you have to hope that whatever happens in this room stays here. 

There are stories of Min Yoongi. He’s promiscuous and uninterested in maintaining much secrecy. He’s not the first idol to balance himself on the knife’s edge and he won’t be the last. Chulgu wants to tell him how easy this could be, how the Seoul hip hop community have each others backs when it comes to this shit. He would still need to hide from the cameras, but when he made it to the motel room people would know where he was and who he was with. 

That’s what Chulgu wants to say, he loses the words about the same time Yoongi starts unbuttoning his fly. Right. Of course. There will be time for words later. 

Once upon a time Chulgu tried to kiss Chanmi, because she was so good at this game she almost forgot how to stop playing. She had set a hand on his chest, pushed him away, “I don’t like guys.”

He heard about Yoongi the same way everyone hears about Yoongi - a friend of a friend wound up in a bathroom with him at a thing. He’s supposed to be brilliant, he’s supposed to be easy. It hadn’t taken much effort to get hold of his kakao ID. 

So as long as they’re not face to face they talk about music, TV, whatever. Sometimes they venture into politics but Yoongi isn’t all that well read on the matter, and Chulgu winds up arguing with himself. It’s nice, it’s not so hard. It makes up for the fact that when they’re together, in the flesh, there never seems to be enough space for words. 

“Of course I don’t regret becoming an idol,” Chanmi smiles. Chulgu isn’t sure if she’s acting, he hasn’t been trained to tell the difference. It’s her word against the universe. 

Yoongi moves them back towards the bed, stripping off his clothes and breathing heavy. He’s ridiculously pretty, mannequin skin glowing and dewy even under the harsh glare of the motel light. Chulgu knows he can kiss him, isn’t sure if he knows much more. 

The bed feels tiny with the two of them on it. Yoongi lying prone, like he doesn’t know that the tension in his shoulders would be visible a mile away. Chulgu takes a steadying breath and leans down to close the distance between them. “What do you want?”

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally posted as part of a multi chaptered 'tumblr prompts' fic that I'm trying to split up. If you think you've read it before, you probably have
> 
> Comments on the previous posting of this fic (just ask if you want me to remove yours) include:
> 
> >lowkeylocket: haha okay, i have to comment again - yoongi x underground rappers is one of my favourite things. why is he so easy to ship with everyone? :D  
> yoongi x simond is pretty much my favourite one, but chulgu is a pairing i haven't thought about yet.  
> >He’s supposed to be brilliant, he’s supposed to be easy.  
> >that line is amazing. i love this.  
> >>Merixcil: All these come about because I have friends who are determined to ship Yoongi with everyone under the sun and there's nothing I enjoy more than making odd pairings work :') YoonKiseok is truly the king of the random Yoongo x Underground Artist ships though, and the best thing is they share a birthday, which just so happens to be today!  
> >>Thank you so much for commenting <3
> 
> >  
> >>Merixcil:


End file.
